


Casually in love

by vslvsct



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vslvsct/pseuds/vslvsct
Summary: Секс не обязательно должен быть романтичным или же страстным. Так же, как и не должен быть спокойным и нежным, неловким и напряжённым. Он должен быть чем-то средним, приятным сосредоточением чего-то весёлого, непринуждённого, наполненного любовью. Кас и Дин чертовски хороши в этом.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Чтобы перейти на оригинальный текст, кликните [ здесь ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8920669)  
> А чтобы перейти на профиль автора - [ здесь ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter)  
> Бета, которая редактирует мои фанфики - [здесь](https://ficbook.net/authors/1512375)  
> Эту работу вы можете прочитать на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5045878)

— Нет, серьёзно. Ты вообще можешь в это поверить? — голос Кастиэля раздаётся из-под Дина. Тот лишь пожимает плечами, на что Кас обречённо вздыхает и мотает головой. — Семьдесят девять. Семьдесят девять! Я так работал над этим тестом, Дин, я просто понятия не имею как это могло произойти, — фыркает он. Винчестер слегка улыбается, спускаясь вниз и продолжая целовать оголённый живот Каса. Его руки оглаживают бёдра, иногда потирая пальцами выступающие косточки.

— Ненавижу тебя разочаровывать, Кас, но ты драматизируешь.

Кас ухмыляется, его взгляд задерживается на Дине на несколько секунд, а затем снова возвращается к потолку. Он немного ёрзает под Винчестером, который змеей обвился вокруг него, и глубоко вздыхает.

— Я просто… Я имею в виду, это самое ужасное, что когда-либо случалось со мной, честно. Представить себе не могу, есть ли вообще что-нибудь хуже этого, — говорит он, притворно изображая обречённость. Дин не смог сдержать улыбки, приподнимаясь и заключая Кастиэля в объятья. — Я-я просто не знаю, — он драматично вздыхает, всё ещё пытаясь держаться за образ мученика.

Дин обхватывает ногами бёдра Каса, их члены сталкиваются, и Кастиэль не в силах сдержать стон. Винчестер утыкается Касу в шею, начиная кусать и целовать, оставляя засосы. Одной рукой Кастиэль зарывается в короткие волосы Винчестера, другой поглаживая затылок. Наконец Дин немного отстраняется, приподнимаясь и целуя Каса. Он смотрит на него своими большими наивными глазами, всем своим видом пытаясь показать надежду, которая, Дин знает, полностью поддельная.

— Скажи мне, Дин, — мягко начинает он, и Винчестер собирается с силами, ожидая последней реплики. — Как мне дальше жить?

Дин пытается сдержаться, видит Бог, он пытается, но сдаётся и начинает фыркать от смеха. Кастиэль сразу же следует за ним, и широкая улыбка озаряет его лицо, когда Дин вновь утыкается ему в шею.

— Я не знаю почему ты не выбрал актерское мастерство, Кас, серьёзно, — Дин издаёт последний смешок. Кастиэль прикусывает его ухо, продолжая поглаживать спину, спускаясь всё ниже и ниже.

— Ммм, я не знаю. Но я рад, что выбрал английский. Иначе бы я не встретил тебя, — говорит Кастиэль, руками сжимая ягодицы Дина. Винчестер улыбается ему в шею.

— И как, скажи, мне знать, что ты не притворяешься прямо сейчас? — спрашивает Дин, отстраняясь, чтобы посмотреть на Кастиэля. У того искорки в глазах, тот самый маленький огонёк, и Дин знает, что он означает. Винчестер обожает замечать такой взгляд, как только у него появляется такая возможность. Это всегда делает его день чуть лучше.

— Ну, эти три года были шикарно продуманной уловкой, — подмечает Кас. Дин издаёт непонятный звук, немного сдвигаясь так, что их бёдра соприкасаются, и он может начать дрочить. Кас издаёт удовлетворённый стон, и на губах Винчестера играет усмешка.

— Да, но я знаю, как ты умен на самом деле. Я бы даже не удивился, — размышляет Дин. Кастиэль немного меняет позу и теперь поглаживает бока Винчестера.

— Может быть ты и прав. Может, всё это время я был с тобой только ради денег, — говорит Кас, начиная медленно двигать бедрами. Винчестер издаёт лёгкий смешок.

— Ты же знаешь, что у меня нет денег. Только гребаная куча кредитов от колледжа, — честно отвечает Дин. — Мне едва ли хватает денег, чтобы принести нам домой еды, — он вздыхает, явно переигрывая. Кас фыркает.

— Позже я дам тебе урок актёрского мастерства, потому что твоя игра, — Кас прервался, чтобы приподняться и подарить Дину поцелуй. — Просто ужасна. Итак, это привело нас к важному вопросу. Что ты хочешь на ужин?

— Я не знаю, может... пиццу? — спросил Дин. Он перемещает руку вниз, чтобы обхватить их члены. Кас стонет и прижимает Дина ещё крепче.

— Только, — начинает Кас, теперь тоже сбиваясь, — если я выбираю начинку.

— Несправедливо, — выдыхает Дин, его бедра начинают двигаться чаще. — Ты добавлял начинку в прошлый раз. И ты всегда выбираешь ананас, а это грех. Я всегда должен убирать его, — объясняет он. Кастиэль закатывает глаза и Винчестер фыркает. — И не надо глаза закатывать, — ворчит он, заменяя движения на уверенные, длинные, медленные толчки. Кас сладко стонет, и Дин сминает его губы в поцелуе, перед тем, как Кас начнёт жаловаться, потому что Дин знает, он начнёт.

Они целуются медленно, томно, хоть в этом и есть лёгкий намёк на страсть. Секс между ними может быть ярким и горячим, но с уверенностью можно сказать, что они оба наслаждаются такими моментами, как этот: когда всё происходит чуть медленнее, когда они просто могут говорить о разных вещах, без какого-либо стремления к конечной точке, когда никто не спешит довести другого до оргазма. Они просто плывут по течению, и оба абсолютно точно могут сказать, что это их любимый вариант.

Тяжело дыша, Дин, наконец, отстранился, всё еще чувствуя вкус Кастиэля на своих губах, и ему определённо это нравилось. Он убирает руку с члена, блуждающе водя ей по промежности Кастиэля, перед тем выдохнуть:

— Могу я..?

Кас открывает свои ярко-синие глаза, его зрачки расширены. Он немного усмехается, перед тем как ответить:

— Не знаю, можешь ли ты?

Дин фыркает и мотает головой, отстраняясь и наклоняясь над их прикроватным столиком.

— Остряк хренов, — ворчит Дин, зарабатывая смешок от Каса, который наблюдает за Винчестером, берущим смазку. Он кладёт ее между ног Кастиэля, и тот расставляет ноги шире, немного сгибая их в коленях, будто приглашая. Дин поднимает на него свой взгляд, на что Кас лишь усмехается и выгибает бровь.

— Хочешь отдельное приглашение на вечеринку? Я могу тебе прислать одно, — дразнит Кас. Дин закатывает глаза, выдавливая смазку на пальцы.

— Ха-ха, очень смешно, — говорит Дин, одной рукой подбираясь к ногам Каса. Один палец мягко и осторожно проскальзывает внутрь, Кастиэль выдыхает и растворяется в этом, позволяя своей голове упасть обратно на подушку.

— Я действительно могу тебе его сделать. Я был хорош в поделках, когда был ребёнком, — говорит он Дину, который слегка улыбается, другой рукой поглаживая бёдра Кастиэля.

— Не удивлён, — ворчит Дин, — в тебе душа художника.

Кас приоткрывает один глаз.

— Это я сейчас саркастический комплимент что ли услышал?

— Нет, — говорит Дин, возвращая Касу улыбку. — Ты действительно творческая личность. Во многом, кстати, — добавляет Дин. На губах Кастиэля медленно расплывается нежная улыбка.

— Какой же ты очаровательный, Дин Винчестер, — выдыхает Кастиэль, плюхаясь обратно на подушку. Дин усмехается, добавляя ещё один палец. Кас издаёт протяжный, нежный стон.

— Очаровал тебя так, что ты со мной теперь встречаешься. Что за провал… — произносит Дин, мотая головой. Кас легко толкает его ногой.

— Это была полная полная противоположность провалу. Лучшее решение в моей жизни, — подмечает Кас.

— Ох, Боже, ты просто мне льстишь, — фыркает Дин.

— Ой, заткнись, Винчестер, — отвечает Кас, играючи, всё ещё улыбаясь Винчестеру.

— Я процитирую тебе это в следующий раз, когда ты будешь орать на меня за то, что я не пропылесосил, — заявляет Дин, и Кас опять роняет голову на подушку, продолжая улыбаться.

— Да ради бога. Правда, тогда я позвоню Сэму не как твоему брату, а как адвокату. — отвечает Кас. Дин сгибает пальцы под правильным углом, и Кастиэль стонет, сжимаясь и прогибаясь в спине от удовольствия.

— Избавь меня от разговоров о моём брате, когда я тебя растягиваю, — ворчливо просит Дин, непрерывно потирая простату Каса. Пальцы ног Кастиэля судорожно сгибаются и разгибаются с каждым его стоном.

— Хорошо, хорошо, я сохраню это в памяти для следующего такого случая, — соглашается Кас, и Дин, погружая в него пальцы, начинает задавать ритм. 

Их обмен шутками приостанавливается в момент, когда Кастиэль становится еще более чувствительным от пальцев Дина в себе и от его руки, поглаживающей бедра. Касания Дина тёплые и нежные. Аккуратные, но уверенные, во всех смыслах. Кас обожает их и старается как можно больше их заполучить. Будь то просто моменты, когда они держатся за руки в кампусе колледжа, или же когда Дин кладёт руку ему на талию. Какими бы они ни были, Кас любит их, и ему никогда не будет достаточно.

Когда третий палец входит, Кастиэль стонет, и это вновь вызывает улыбку на лице Винчестера.

— Хорошо? — Дин улыбается, Кас выдыхает смешок.

— Просто, твою мать, восхитительно, — отвечает Кас, — Господи, твои пальцы такие толстые.., — стонет Кас, сжимаясь.

— Ммм, а у тебя такие крепкие бёдра, — откликается Дин. Кас смотрит на него, подняв бровь.

— Ты меня сейчас толстым назвал?

— Что? Нет! — говорит Дин, мотая головой. — Просто говорю, что твои бедра — подарок. В том смысле, что они сильные и всё такое, — оправдывается он. Кас немного усмехается над его словами.

— Ну, что я могу сказать? Я занимался бегом и плаванием в старшей школе. Я был одним из самых быстрых детей на соревнованиях, — говорит Кастиэль, и гордость звучит в его голосе.

— Ты мне это уже говорил, — отвечает Дин. И Кас снова выгибает бровь.

— А ты мне уже говорил про твой взлёт к славе, когда ты стал квотербеком в своей футбольной команде. Но где же твои убийственные ляжки, м, Дин? — спрашивает Кас, и Винчестер, похоже, пытается убить его взглядом.

— Да-да, хорошо, у тебя бёдра лучше, просто «Ююю-ху» для тебя, — дразнит его Дин. Кастиэль слегка улыбается.

— Да. Ну, твои бёдра тоже ничего такие. И они определённо сильные, иначе ты бы не смог трахать меня у стены, — отзывается Кастиэль. Дин согласно кивает.

— В яблочко, — отвечает он, не говоря Касу о том, как у него болят мышцы после этого. Не очень-то это и важно.

— Знаешь что ещё мне нравится? — спрашивает Кастиэль. Дин усмехается, смотря на него сверху вниз. У него тот самый взгляд, и Дин, кажется, знает, что тот собирается сказать.

— Что?

— Бесплатные пробники.

Дин пристально на него смотрит, и Кастиэль начинает смеяться, мотая головой.

— Нет, нет, я шучу. Я знаю, что ты хотел услышать, — говорит Кас, продолжая смеяться.

— Ох, и что же я ожидал услышать? — спрашивает Дин, сильно давя на простату так, что Кас вскрикивает.

— Ты хотел, чтобы я сказал, что у тебя превосходный член, и да, у тебя действительно охрененный член, так что я хочу его внутри себя, пожалуйста, — добивает Кас, смотря на Дина. Винчестер выдыхает и мотает головой.

— Так, ладно, я сдаюсь, — говорит Дин, прекращая растягивать Каса, на что тот лишь разочарованно вздыхает. Он смотрит, как Дин выдавливает смазку на пальцы и распределяет её по члену. Винчестер откладывает лубрикант в сторону и снова смотрит на Кастиэля. — Готов? — спрашивает Винчестер, лениво проводя руками по бедрам Каса. Тот кивает, и Дин обхватывает его ягодицы, немного приподнимая его.

— Будь осторожен, это ценный груз, — фыркает Кас, и Винчестер наконец пристраивается между разведенных ног партнера. 

— Ну, судя по предыдущей ночи, я решил, что тебе нравится рукоприкладство, — говорит Винчестер и усмехается. Кастиэль краснеет от этих слов, потому что, как Дин и сказал ранее, он был достаточно отшлёпан за всю свою жизнь.

— Иногда. Но это не значит, что ты должен разбрасываться мной как тряпичной куклой, — Кас фыркает, а его щёки горят огнем. Дин улыбается и глубоко вздыхает.

— Мои глубочайшие извинения, — говорит Винчестер. — Я буду предельно нежен с тобой сегодня, — уверяет он, на что Кас только закатывает глаза.

— Ты не должен быть предельно нежен. Просто попытайся не искалечить меня. И не мог бы ты уже войти в меня, пока я не состарился? — дразнит его Кас в ответ.

— Ммм, ты такой дерзкий сегодня, — говорит Дин, на что Кас опять закатывает глаза. Винчестер лишь усмехается на это и наконец толкается вперёд, входя в Каса плавно и медленно. Кас издаёт протяжный громкий стон, чувствуя, как его мышцы растягиваются, и он сцепляет лодыжки за спиной Дина. Дыхание Винчестера учащается, он даёт Касу немного времени, чтобы тот привык к жжению, к той заполненности, которую Кастиэль так любит. Он глубоко вздыхает и обхватывает руками Дина, захватывая его в свои сети. Кастиэль легко улыбается, прикрывая глаза.

— Иди сюда. Позволь мне коснуться тебя, — урчит Кас. Дин улыбается, смотря на него. Кас немного меняет позу так, чтобы Винчестер смог наклониться, располагая руки по обеим сторонам от лица Кастиэля, а затем припадет к его губам поцелуем, который начинается весьма целомудренно, но вскоре перерастает в страстный и горячий, потому что Дин начинает двигаться в Касе, пытаясь найти ритм, который устроит их обоих. Винчестер убирает одну руку и прикасается к бедру Каса, слегка приподнимая его, и меняет угол так, что Кастиэль стонет прямо в поцелуй. Он чувствует, как Кас прижимает его сильнее ногами, надавливая на его спину, и он улыбается, прерывая поцелуй.

— Ну вот и те самые убийственные бёдра, — бормочет Дин, утыкаясь Касу в шею. Он кусается и оставляет засосы, хотя все ключицы уже усеяны синяками. 

— Да, но будь осторожен, я могу тебя ими однажды убить, — шутит Кас. Его руки блуждают по рукам Дина. Когда он доходит до кистей, Винчестер опускается на локти так, чтобы они могли переплести пальцы. Кастиэль улыбается и целует его в висок. — Оу, держаться за руки во время секса. Какой же ты милый, — дразнит Кас.

— Это ты меня спровоцировал, наглец, — выдыхает Дин, сопровождая свои последние слова особо сильным толчком, на что Кас только смеется.

— Но ты на это согласился, — отвечает Кас. Винчестер мотает головой.

— Ты всегда пытаешься меня смутить, — ворчит Дин. — Просто ужасный бойфрэнд, — Винчестер улыбается, смотря на Каса, а тот улыбается ему в ответ.

— Почему же тогда твой член сейчас в моей заднице? Потому что я ужасный парень? Ты просто терпеть меня не можешь? — шутит Кас. Дин фыркает, пытаясь скрыть улыбку и снова мотает головой.

— Я говорю «Я люблю тебя» каждый день только для того, чтобы вывести тебя из себя, — говорит Винчестер, и Кас хмурится.

— Твоя тактика совершенно не работает. Я всё ещё безумно люблю тебя. И я замечаю тот самый взгляд, который всё говорит за тебя. Ты тоже без ума от меня, — отвечает Кастиэль. Дин опускает голову, прислонившись лбом ко лбу Каса, и в то же время замедляя движения бёдер, заметив, как участилось дыхание Кастиэля.

— Какой взгляд? — спрашивает Винчестер. Кастиэль мягко улыбается и касается кончиком носа щеки Винчестера, и Дин, чуть вытягивая шею, вовлекает его в мягкий поцелуй.

— Тот самый взгляд, который передаёт то, что я — весь твой мир, твоё солнце и твоя луна, — говорит Кас. Винчестер продолжает медленно толкаться, и он так глубоко, и это тяжело, но так чертовски правильно. — Взгляд, будто ты одержим мной и тебе никогда не будет достаточно, потому что твоя любовь ко мне такая яркая. Ты ненасытный, тебе всегда мало, потому что я — это всё, что тебе нужно, — объясняет Кас, его голос невероятно драматичный в этот момент, и Дин улыбается, потому что он смотрел на Каса всё это время.

— Ты поймал меня, — признает Дин. — Я не могу больше этого скрывать, Кас, моя любовь к тебе — безумна, и я давно уже потерял контроль над ней, — говорит Винчестер. Кас широко улыбается, смотря на него, и Дин кусает его губы.

— Может быть твоя актёрская игра не так уж и плоха, — хмыкает Кас. Винчестер склоняет голову.

— Может я и не притворяюсь.

Улыбка Каса невозможно широка, он притягивает Дина для ещё одного поцелуя, нежного и мягкого. Винчестер меняет угол, и Кастиэль издаёт протяжный стон, когда Дин проезжается по простате. Винчестер стонет в ответ, точно зная, что он задел и ускоряет темп. Это безумие продолжается, они страстно целуются, а толчки становятся жёстче и увереннее. Дин сжимает руку Кастиэля, и тот делает то же самое в ответ.

Наконец, спустя некоторое время, Кас отодвигается и выдыхает.

— Мм, перевернись, — просит он, сжимая руку Дина.

— Зачем? — спрашивает Дин, отстраняясь.

— Я хочу оседлать тебя, — отвечает Кастиэль, смотря в глаза Дину и немного улыбаясь. Просто Кас знает, как сильно любит Винчестер, когда тот сверху.

— Как скажешь, — выдыхает Дин, отпуская руку Каса и медленно поднимаясь. Это ужасно — выплывать из этого омута теплоты, но Дин знает, как Кас выглядит, когда седлает его.

Дин со вздохом переворачивается на спину, а Кас тем временем встаёт на колени, устраиваясь на бёдрах Дина.

— Танго двух любовников, — шутит Кас, когда они оба неловко ёрзают на кровати, пытаясь найти нужную позу. — «Запретный танец», — продолжает он, пытаясь не засмеяться. Дин мотает головой и улыбается.

— Не сбивайся с курса, — говорит Винчестер, кивая. Кас отвечает ему тем же, становясь серьёзным.

— Точно, — говорит он, наконец находя правильную позу. Его руки всячески оглаживают тело Дина, и наконец доходят до члена. — Секретная серия «Специальной миссии ОБС: оседлай Винчестера»* начинает…

— Прекрати, — прерывает его Дин, мотая головой. Кас смеётся и Винчестер начинает улыбаться.

— Мог бы ты просто, — Дин взмахнул руками в воздухе. — Сесть?

— Ну, я собирался, но ты меня грубо прервал — подмечает Кас. Дин пытается испепелить его взглядом, и Кас ухмыляется.

— Мне жаль, что я прервал тебя. Извини, — говорит Винчестер, и Кастиэль торжественно кивает.

— Извинения приняты, — говорит он, глубоко вздыхая, перед тем как наконец, после буквально целой вечности для Дина, насадиться на член Винчестера. Он издаёт долгий громкий стон, на что Кас лишь ухмыляется, немного сдвигаясь и наконец успокаиваясь. Когда он привыкает, он начинает двигать бёдрами, иногда приподнимаясь и насаживаясь снова.

— Мне нужно купить ковбойскую шляпу, — говорит Кас, и его голос слегка отдает хрипотцой, когда его член прижимается к животу. Дин открывает глаза, чтобы увидеть как ухмыляется Кас.

— Нет, не тебе не нужн… ах! — Дин не смог закончить фразу, потому что Кас особо резко двинул бедрами. 

— Нет, мне всё-таки нужно. Как для ролевых игр, или что-то на подобии этого. Мы сыграли в Доктора Секси для тебя, а для меня могли бы сделать что-то типа дикого запада, — предлагает Кас, ухмыляясь. Дин краснеет от этого предложения, вспоминая о той ролевой, что они уже проходили, и это было довольно горячо. Дин даже не думал повторить что-то подобное снова, честно.

— И я мог бы кричать «Юхууу», — подмечает Кас. Дин мотает головой.

— Кас…

— Юхууу! — перебивает Кастиэль, и Дин пытается не смеяться. — Компаньон, — добавляет Кас, и Дин в миллиметре от того, чтобы сорваться.

— Кас, ты прости конечно, но я не могу воспринимать тебя серьёзно с ковбойской шляпой на голове, — говорит ему Винчестер. Кастиэль хмурится и выдаёт свой коронный щенячий взгляд. И Дин уже предельно близко к тому, чтобы кончить, поэтому он просто выдыхает. — Ладно, мы можем попробовать.

Кас буквально засветился от этих слов.

— Но это не моя вина, если я начну смеяться, — говорит Дин.

— Ты считаешь это смешным? — спрашивает Кас, выгибая бровь.

— Ну, не совсем, но… боже, чёрт! — Дин выдыхает, когда движения бедрами становятся быстрее.

— Потому что я бы не сказал, что ты сейчас смеёшься, — продолжает Кастиэль, наклоняясь вперёд, чтобы положить руки Дину на плечи.

— Ну, сейчас я этого не делаю, — с трудом соглашается Дин.

— Сейчас ты выглядишь так, будто уже готов кончить, — говорит Кастиэль. Дин сглатывает и сдерживает стон.

— Нееет, — Дин врёт. Кас ухмыляется, сжимаясь и продолжая насаживаться, что просто подводит Винчестера к краю.

— Мне кажется, ты кончишь раньше меня, — говорит Кас почти задумчиво. Дин мотает головой и закусывает губу. — В этом нет ничего плохого, Дин, — продолжает Кастиэль.

— Я знаю, что ничего в этом плохого нет, но всё же я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты испытал наслаждение первым, — многозначительно говорит Дин.

— Много лжешь, штаны прожжешь! — говорит Кас, ещё раз сжимаясь вокруг Дина. Винчестер стонет, и по тому, как он сминает простыни, Кас знает, Винчестер близко. — Давай, детка, просто отпусти себя. — проговаривает Кас. Дин сжимает челюсти, пытаясь сдерживаться, но это невозможно с Кастиэлем. Наконец, он кончает, комкая простыни, и его губы открываются в протяжном стоне. Кастиэль горделиво ухмыляется и продолжает двигать бёдрами, пока Дин не начинает хныкать.

Дин, поглощенный приятными ощущениями, открыл глаза, чтобы увидеть как Кас искусал себе все губы, лаская себя.

— Чёрт, Кас, как же это горячо, — стонет Дин, наблюдая как бёдра Кастиэля поднимаются и опускаются на его опавшем члене, и он дрочит в бешеном темпе. Кас откидывает голову назад, закрывая глаза. Он закусывает свою нижнюю губу, слушая грязные похвалы, льющиеся из уст Дина, перед тем, как кончить со стоном. Сперма пачкает его живот, некоторые капли попадают на Дина.

Дин долго ухмыляется, глядя на эту сцену. У него руки чешутся потрогать Каса. Наконец, бёдра Кастиэля дёргаются и последние капли падают на простынь. Он валится вперёд, и член Дина выскальзывает из него. Руки Винчестера оглаживают его влажную спину.

— Боже, ты просто прекрасен, — говорит Дин, целуя Каса в макушку. Кастиэль улыбается ему в плечо.

— А ты не так уж и плох, — отвечает Кас, вызывая у Дина улыбку.

— Ты и правда знаешь как разобрать меня на части, да? — спрашивает Дин. Кас приподнимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на него.

— Ну, я имею ввиду, что, зная тебя больше трёх лет, я знаю твои слабые места. И поза, когда я сверху — одно из них, — говорит Кас, улыбаясь. Дин смеётся и кивает.

— Да, ты прав, — соглашается Дин. 

— А также обнимашки после секса, всякие я люблю тебяйства, и то, что я позволяю тебе играть с моими волосами, — перечисляет Кас.

— В точку, — отвечает Дин.

— Впрочем, я до сих не знаю всех, — говорит Кас Дину. Он улыбается и перебирает волосы Кастиэля.

— Я думаю, со временем ты изучишь их все. Ты можешь это делать, пока не соберёшься куда-нибудь, — отвечает Дин. Кастиэль поднимает голову, и на его лице играет нежная улыбка.

— Я уверяю тебя, что я абсолютно никуда не собираюсь, — говорит Кас Дину, сердце которого вытворяет что-то совершенно немыслимое. Он наклоняется вперёд, несмотря на странный угол, и сминает губы Кастиэля в поцелуе.

— Также как и я.

______

* Как я поняла, это намёк на программу "Special Ops Mission". И из статьи в википедии я вынесла для себя ровным счётом ничего, кроме того, что это крутили по телеку.  
(ссылка на википедию - https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special_Ops_Mission) (ссылка на передачу - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NlYRvLjvSM8 )


End file.
